


Hook, line and Leviathan.

by PuPu_Rin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuPu_Rin/pseuds/PuPu_Rin
Summary: (2nd person POV Reader x Levi!)Levi has promised you a pizza dinner for two after 'beating' him in a heated Othello match. Unsure about it at first, you gradually allow yourself to grow excited over what might possibly be an actual dinner date!That is until...he stands you up?
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Hook, line and Leviathan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello MC's! ^-^  
> Thank-you for stopping by! I started playing OM a couple of weeks ago and... I'm obsessed ^_^' (almost lvl 70 now haha). Although my fave is Lucifer, there's something about Levi that's growing on me... he can be lame as hell but also kind of adorable? XD So this is for all the Levi stans out there 😏
> 
> This is my first OM fic and I've planned for it to be a two-shot, but if you guys like it... I could write more!? LMK if I should in the comments! 🙏
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It’s late and curfew is soon approaching.

You check your D.D.D for perhaps the hundredth time this evening while waiting outside Hell’s Kitchen in the heavy Devildom dark. Wishing you had brought your scarf along; you hug yourself as the brisk late-autumn chill creeps in through the seams of your R.A.D uniform blazer.

 _Where in Devildom is he…?_ You think, lowering your gaze as a small group of demons push past you by the entrance of the restaurant, neither of them registering your existence as they disappear through the swinging doors of the establishment. Part of you wants to follow them inside where you can sit at a table and soak in the warm atmosphere but you recall the many warnings relayed to you by Lucifer… about how a lone human should think thrice before dallying within a den of hungry demons. You decide against it, remaining by the entrance as you wait in the cold for Leviathan.

His last message to you was from two hours ago, you check your messages again.

>OMW! C U SOON! _[sent: 7:05pm]_

Despite your many, many, _many_ attempts to contact him back, none of your calls or messages seem to warrant a reply from the reclusive demon— and it worries you. Levi generally made little effort when it came to absconding from the comfortable confines of his room, however, he had promised to treat you to dinner tonight after having lost a match of Othello to you the other day. You hadn’t pushed for it, but (to your shock) Levi seemed genuinely enthused about it in the morning.

“Don’t forget, normie!” He’d declared to you, his fingers fidgeting with the loop of his tie. “Pizza at Hell’s Kitchen… a-at 7pm alright? You had better be there!”

“I know, I know…” You told him, moving in to fix his tie. Unexpectedly, instead of swatting your hands away, Leviathan stood rigidly, allowing you to correct his crumpled shirt collar as well. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Leviathan had refused to look you in the eye the entire time before he would murmur a quick thank-you and dart off down the hall, back to his room.

You frown into the light emitted from your D.D.D, mind racing. _What if something happened to him on the way over? What if he got lost… or worse?_

Deciding not to wait any longer, your fingers shakily move to dial the number of a demon you normally felt a little hesitant to disturb. Before hitting the ‘call’ button, always a step ahead, your D.D.D pulsates in your palms from an incoming call.

“H-hello Lucifer.” You manage weakly, achy from the cold.

“Good evening. I had meant to inquire regarding your whereabouts as it is approaching curfew and I notice you are _not_ at the House of Lamentation, you’re waiting near Hell’s Kitchen, correct?” Lucifer asks, curt and to the point like always. “Shall I come fetch you?”

 _How did he know…?_ You wonder. Sometimes it felt as though Lucifer had eyes everywhere.

“Lucifer! I’m… I’m worried about Levi!” You begin, “I’m worried he might be lost! He was supposed to meet me at Hell’s Kitchen hours ago, but he isn’t here or replying to my messages and I—”

“Ah. Levi. _Of course_.” Lucifer cuts you off, you hear him exhaling slowly through the speaker. “Well, worry not. Rather than fussing over that fool, I imagine it will be _he_ who is to be worrying about _you_ soon enough,” his tone grows deep, “or rather, what you might want to _do_ to him over his clear lack of courtesy.”

Before you can question him, the call is cut abruptly. Your brows bunch and lips slacken in a mixture of both exasperation and confusion.

“There you are.”

You whirl around to face Lucifer, standing a mere metre apart from where you are. He slips out of his coat and wordlessly greets you by draping it over your trembling shoulders, immediately engulfing your body with a familiar warmth. His beautiful black eyes gleam scarlet in the thick, dark night and for a moment, you are transfixed as he moves closer, taking your cold hands in his own.

“Come, let’s go back together.”

*******

“I can’t believe you called _Lucifer_ to come get you and not me!?” Mammon’s lips twist into a pout, trailing your shadow sulkily while you make your way down the hall to Levi’s room. “You’re almost as mean as Levi who stood you up to go play _Monocle Land_ or whatever…!” He says with a snort.

You stop, looking over your shoulder to shoot him a _look_. Mammon shrinks back a little, chuckling nervously.

“Hey, c’mon! I’m only pulling your leg…” He says shakily, throwing his hands up defensively. “What Levi did was seriously uncool, that shut-in deserves every punishment thrown his way!”

Frankly, you aren’t even sure what to say to Leviathan, you’re upset that he stood you up. According to Lucifer, Levi was in his room the whole time— gaming. It should not have been a surprise to you at this point, but would it have killed him to let you know ahead of time that he planned to cancel? Perhaps the worst part of the whole ordeal was the sheer embarrassment you were feeling now, you’d come to realise that while waiting for him in the cold… you had really, _really_ wanted to see him. Sure, you did almost every day staying in the House of Lamentation… but it was rare to spend a moment with him outside his quarters, alone. You had hoped that maybe Leviathan might have also wanted to see you tonight… though it appeared his hobbies took priority over you once again. 

You arrive outside Leviathan’s room but precipitously, you lose the will to knock on his door. Mammon notices your defeated look and promptly slings an arm over your shoulder, you jolt to attention, bursting your contemplative bubble.

“Why the long face? C’mon, I thought we were gonna rip that shut-in a new one?” His lips curl into a devious little grin. “How about you distract him while I swipe a few of his rare figurines or whatever? I’ll pawn ‘em off and then we’ll have our own fancy dinner at Ristorante Six. Just us.”

“ _DON’T YOU DARE!”_ Comes a muffled (though clearly audible) cry from the inside of Leviathan’s room. “ _GO GET LOST IN HELL!”_

“OI LEVI!” Shouts Mammon in response. “OPEN UP OR ELSE!”

You wince as Mammon pulls away from you to slam the sole of his boot into the door. The hinges crack and splinter from the force and the door is flung open. Inside, a hunched, timid looking Levi springs up from his… bathtub; to your amazement his whole gaming set-up is offline.

_Was he sleeping? Did we wake him?_

You wonder.

_It can’t be… it’s still way too early in the night for Levi…_

“Why can’t you just leave me alone!? I _just_ got the door reinforced and everything too…” Levi groans wearily before his eyes widen at the sight of you in the doorway. “O-oh, you’re here too?” He asks though it sounds as though he’s talking to himself rather than you. He sheepishly shoves his fists into his jacket pockets.

“Levi…” You start, albeit awkwardly, “how could just leave me waiting for you at Hell’s Kitchen? If Mononoke Land was more important, you should have just told me from the beginning.” Your eyes lower to the floor, “you know… it’s not as if I enjoy pulling you away from your hobbies, I’m sorry if you felt pressured by me.”

“No! W-wait… you actually _went?”_ Floundering Levi inhales sharply and steps forward before being shoved back roughly by a ticked-off Mammon. “Oi! Mammon,” he growls, “get out of here, I’m not talking to you right now!”

“You’ve got some real nerve, otaku!” Mammon jeers, throwing his hands up in frustration. “And _you_ ,” he thrusts a finger your way, “why are YOU apologising!? You are seriously too nice sometimes, you know that? Even for a human, it’s weird—seriously!”

You chew on your lip, Mammon wasn’t _wrong_ after all… well, not this time anyway. Still, you look to Levi whose expression is steadily crumbling down. His lip juts out and shoulders droop as Mammon relentlessly badgers him; it hadn’t taken much for Leviathan to adopt a bearing of utter defeat and although you were upset with him for standing you up… it was difficult to watch Leviathan on the brink of bawling.

 _Oh Levi…_ You sigh inwardly.

“And you had BETTER pay for my door repairs!”

“The HELL I will!”

“I’m going to remind Lucifer at breakfast tomorrow! You still owe me for the last THREE times you BUSTED MY DOOR DOWN.”

“I ain’t afraid of lame Lucifer! Try and make me you stinkin’ shut-in—’

“That’s _enough_ , you two.” You place a gentle hand to Mammon’s back, and he whirls around to face you, pink in the ears. “I think all of Devildom heard that commotion, you’d better get going before Lucifer catches you.”

“I hope he does!” Leviathan huffs, fists bunched in his pockets. The two of you make eye contact once more, this time neither of you look away. “Can we… can we talk? Just the _two_ of—” Leviathan narrows his eyes at Mammon for a split second before looking back to you, glassy eyed, “—us? Pleeeease?”

Mammon scoffs, “heh, nice try. There’s no way that—”

You nod. “Sure, that’s why I’m here after all.”

“Wh—”

*******

The inside of Leviathan’s room never ceased to instil a calming sensation within you. You admire Henry 2.0 zipping around his underwater palace, promptly hiding within the reeds when you press your face closer to admire the inside of the tank.

You are unsure of how to start this conversation with Levi. Initially, you planned to point the finger at him for ditching you in the cold, but Levi had been acting off the moment he invited you in. He sits upright in his bed-tub, hugging his knees to his chest, looking rather forlorn. You see him glance at you from the reflection in the tank and you turn, walking back to him.

Leaning against the rim of the tub, you smile cautiously. “May I?”

Leviathan shrugs and you lift a leg over, climbing into the tub to sit with him. You had assumed the ‘tub’ was merely an aesthetic choice from the outside, but you quickly come to realise that it is very much still a _tub_ on the inside too. A slippery one at that.

“C-careful now,” he shifts to the side to make room, “there isn’t a lot of space y’know…” unknowingly, Leviathan tugs on the coverlet _just_ as you step onto it with your other foot, “h-hey! What a-are you d—!?"

!!!

You shriek and fall forward with one arm splayed out to grab hold of the edge, the other latches onto Leviathan frantically for support! He emits some sort of strangled scream-gasp when you inevitably topple into him face-first. Your forehead collides with (what feels like) his collarbone and your legs become a tangled mess with his own amongst the bedsheets. You wince and shakily bring a hand to your forehead.

“ _Ow_ …” You manage, “ _did I you hurt you, Levi?”_ You strain a whisper, slowly lifting your face from his chest (which happened to be firmer than you would have guessed) to meet his eyes which are squeezed shut. “ _I’m… um, really sorry_.” Blood rapidly rushes to your cheeks as your embarrassing position starts to dawn on you, you quickly retract the hand gripping his forearm. With your chest pressed against him, you can almost feel Levi’s heart thrumming against his ribcage. You wonder if he can feel your heart beating too.

“Y-you’re too close!” He cries, eyes still shut he pushes his back against the wall of the tub as much as he can, “but, th-thanks,” he murmurs sheepishly, “for thinking about me. I-I’m not hurt, I hope you’re not?”

“I-I’m fine!” You squeak, equally tense.

You try to shift back from him, the both of you awkwardly try to manoeuvre your legs out from the tangle of sheets.

“Levi, why couldn’t you just _tell_ me you didn’t want to go tonight?” You finally say, slipping your ankle out from a loop of his blanket. “I wouldn’t have minded… It’s not like I enjoy forcing you out of your comfort zone.” The moment you pause, Levi cuts in.

“I-I _did_ want to go! Really!” He blurts out, bringing his hands to shield his face (probably aware of his pinkening complexion). “I was looking forward to it, I even thought about dressing up a bit nicer… but just when I was about to get going, Asmo dropped by,” he sighs deeply, gaze drooping, “and o-of course he _had_ to start teasing me.”

“How so?” You ask, unsure of where this would go.

“Oh c’mon, you know _Asmo_.” Levi groans, hanging his head in his hands. “He made it seem like I’d been preparing to go on a date! Like an actual _normie_ date.” He almost looked to be smothering himself now. “I shooed him away, and of course I knew our dinner was _not_ a date or anything like that! But… I started thinking about it anyway and the more I did, the more I was reminded of the fact that I’ll probably never go on one of those, y’know? With me being a loser and all. It was kind of… depressing.”

You forget about the blankets and continue listening.

“I’m really, really, _REALLY_ sorry,” he goes on apologetically, looking to you with pink rimmed eyes, “I logged into Mononoke Land to ask my guildmates about what I should do but they weren’t any help— they thought I was making it all up! So, I began browsing deaddit and 666chan and even devilgram for answers but, nothing! I even asked Henry 2.0! Then before I knew it, I checked my D.D.D and saw all your missed calls and messages…” his voice grows croaky, “I-I realised how late it was, so I told Lucifer where you were waiting, but I couldn’t tell him the _real_ reason I was so late, s-so I just told him I got caught up doing PvP in Mononoke Land and forgot.”

It was difficult not to be taken aback by his sudden admission, it was a truly candid moment for Levi. He appeared so vulnerable now, not even trying to hide how upset he was at himself as he kicked at his blanket in frustration. The average demon would probably find themselves disgusted by Levi’s behaviour right now, yet you feel a strong urge to cosset him instead.

“I understand if you never want to hang out again, or e-even if you want to end your pact with m-me,” the tears break surfaces and bubble down his face, “but I hope you don’t! I-I’ll make up for it I—”

“Oh, Levi… Come on, don’t cry!” You clumsily crawl back over to him and before his hands can shoot up again to hide his face, you cup his tearstained cheeks in your palms. His amber eyes widen significantly, and his lips press together as if he is holding in his breath. “You’re _not_ a loser and I am _not_ going to end my pact with you, okay? You’re already forgiven, let’s dry these tears!” His expression immediately shifts to one of relief and you can’t help but smile; you hadn’t known until now just how much importance Leviathan had placed in the pact between the two of you. “I had no idea you felt that way.” You admit.

“I wasn’t really planning on telling you, but I’m glad I did.” Levi glows warm in your palms, “it must be those powers you have that Solomon mentioned. You’re charming in a way that’s completely different to Asmo, you just make me want to tell you everything, b-but it doesn’t feel forced at all! You’re even more like TSL’s Henry than I gave you credit for!” He chuckles a bit, brightening up. “ _Now, speaking_ _of TSL_ …”

You’re relieved that Levi has seemingly bounced back to his otaku self after his worrying downward spell, however the picture of him lamenting over never having been on a real date remains burning in your mind. You pat his head, smoothing your fingertips through the soft strands of his hair. Leviathan chirpily continues to reminisce over his favourite episodes of the 2015 adaptation of TSL, pausing to flush and recollect his breath every so often.

“Levi…” You whisper.

“H-hm?”

“Actually, since you brought it up… I’ve been wondering about it for a while too.” You suddenly start to feel nervous, pulling your hands away (to Levi’s unabashed disappointment) you rest them in your lap, trying your best not to wring them. “I wanted to ask you—”

“Wait, is this about TSL?”

“ _No_.”

“O-okay, gotcha!”

You breathe in deeply, your hands curling into tight fists in your lap. “W-would you like to go on a date with me, Levi? A-an actual normie one?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end: THANK-YOU ^3^ 💕💕💕
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully stick around for the next one! (if not, that's cool too 😂). I really enjoy enjoy fangirling about OM and hope to make more mutuals to do that with (I draw fanart too as a bonus, jus' sayin' 😎), so follow me [here](https://twitter.com/Lune_Lapine) @lune_lapine on twitter if you want to 😉👍
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all stay safe and healthy! See you next chapter! <3


End file.
